Waddle Doo
|ability = Beam, Parasol (if holding one) |point value = 200 if inhaled, 400 if defeated 300 if inhaled, 600 if defeated 300 |category = Regular enemy, Helper (Beam) |helper icon = |caption = Kirby's Return to Dream Land artwork}} '''Waddle Doo' are common enemies in the ''Kirby'' series. They are cycloptic, variants of Waddle Dee that fire energy whips from their eye to attack. If Kirby inhales one, he gets the Beam ability. Aside from that they have the same behaviors as a Waddle Dee. Sometimes like a Waddle Dee they can be seen floating down from the sky with a parasol and if Kirby eats one with a parasol, he will get the Parasol ability instead of Beam. Physical Appearance Waddle Doo are similar in appearance to Waddle Dee. They are round, light-coral-colored creatures with stubby arms, light orange feet, and one large eye protruding from the middle of their heads. Above their eye is two strands of hair. Their color could be red, orange, gray, green, turquoise, etc. They have no mouths, but in Kirby Right Back at Ya!, King Dedede's lone Waddle Doo servant can speak, and is the only one who can communicate with the Waddle Dees. In the Games Largely, its appearances in games are consistent and little of its behavior changes. Despite being a fairly definitive foe, Waddle Doo is absent from a number of titles in the series, including both direct sequels of the first game. ''Kirby's Dream Land'' Waddle Doo appears in all stages except Green Greens. They can walk, run, and jump to attack Kirby but their unique method of attack is firing out an angled ray from their single eye. Sometimes, they will drift down from above on a parasol. Kracko can send out Waddle Doo to hinder Kirby's progress, but the hero can use the Waddle Doos as ammunition against him. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Waddle Doo returned in this game, with much of the same behavior: running, jumping, floating, and firing beams. Now, this ability is able to be copied by Kirby as the Beam ability. Waddle Doo is one of the few original enemies that is able to have its ability copied. The ones that float down from above on parasols give only the Parasol ability instead if Kirby eats them before they separate from their ride. He also appears as the first opponent in the Quick Draw sub-game in both versions of the game. ''Kirby's Dream Course In this game, Waddle Doo always brandishes a green Parasol. It is the only enemy who can grant the Parasol ability to Kirby in the game. Waddle Doos have green feet in this title, a characteristic that had only been previously seen in game manuals. Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Doo is the third opponent faced and represents the end of easy mode. He's mad at Kirby for beating Waddle Dee at Avalanche. *'Waddle Doo': "You did not treat Waddle Dee with respect... Now, I, Waddle Doo, will repay you in kind!" *'Kirby': "I don't think so!!" Interestingly, this game states that he and Waddle Dee are cousins. This is not stated in other Kirby games. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Waddle Doo returned as a foe, a minion of Kracko, and an ally as the Beam Helper. The helper version is red, and when under computer control, Waddle Doo largely approaches enemies and slowly attacks them with beam whips after partially charging while jumping. He can also perform Beam Whip underwater, albeit with shorter range. Waddle Doo is the first enemy seen in Spring Breeze. Waddle Doo is also the first opponent Kirby duels in the sub-game Samurai Kirby. Waddle Doo has 18 hit points. One Waddle Doo takes on the Helper to Hero challenge; this Waddle Doo is a very pale green with a blue pupil. Waddle Doos also can be released from both forms of Kracko and the evil villain Kracko's Revenge. Waddle Doo's Beam Whip goes through guards. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Waddle Doo makes a surprise appearance in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, being fought as a mid-boss at the end of the first stage of the game. When a Waddle Dee finds a Crystal Shard, Dark Matter appears and possesses the Waddle Dee, turning him into a Waddle Doo. This Waddle Doo cannot shoot out beams, perhaps because it is simply a fusion of Waddle Dee and Dark Matter (or just for practicality reasons due to the absence of the Beam ability), or Waddle Dee may be violently confused and the Dark Matter possessing him may be unable to attack properly. However, this Waddle Doo possesses a set of attacks never used by Waddle Doos before, each of which relying heavily on brute force. For one attack, he'll run towards Kirby in an attempt to grab him. If Kirby avoids this, he trips, producing a star, and remains dazed and motionless for a few seconds (a perfect opportunity to attack him), and cries. For his second attack, he will try to leap onto him and crush him. If he misses, he falls flat on his face (this time producing two stars), and once again is left open to attack. As for his third attack, he vigorously dashes across to the other side of the screen. When he hits the end, he will produce another star, and stumble around dizzily for a bit. Each of these moves are easy enough to predict and are easily avoidable. They also all provide stars to attack the Waddle Doo if Kirby doesn't already have an ability. After Waddle Doo is defeated, he reverts to Waddle Dee and becomes Kirby's ally. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Waddle Doo's basic actions are unchanged from ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse Waddle Doo appears as a regular enemy in this game, with few changes from other games. However, it also appears as the fifth unlockable character in the game, obtained if the game is beaten with all four other characters, or if a copy of ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror beaten 100% is in the GBA slot on the Nintendo DS. Waddle Doo has about the same speed as Kirby, and five health bars. It has a permanent Beam ability, and will spin the beam around it if tapped. It will continue to spin for as long as it is pressed. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Waddle Doo's basic actions are basically unchanged from other Kirby games. However, using the Ghost ability, Kirby can possess a Waddle Doo. Its beam attack is basically the same as Kirby's, but slower and weaker. Kirby's Epic Yarn Like the Waddle Dees in Patch Land, the Waddle Doos are made of yarn. They always play with their hair when Kirby isn't within their range; they pull one hair twice and then both hairs at once. Waddle Doos are then usually charging for their beam attack. Kirby Mass Attack Waddle Doos appear in three of the sub-games. In Kirby Brawlball, Kirby can access a room with a giant slot machine, inhabited by two Waddle Doos. They fire Beam Whips at the hero, which propel him upward. In Kirby Quest, Waddle Doo appears in Stages 9 and 15. He has 200 HP. The Waddle Doo from the anime also makes an appearance in one of King Dedede's attacks. In Strato Patrol EOS, Kracko releases clouds that change into Parasol Waddle Doos. After charging for a short time, they fire orange lasers from their eyes, then proceed to drift off the screen. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Waddle Doo appears the same way in both of these games. Its attacks do not differ from other games, firing a simple Beam Whip. Waddle Doo's attack is noticeably much slower in these games than in previous series installments. It first appears in Cookie Country. A variant called Super Waddle Doo also exists. There is also a larger, more powerful Waddle Doo known as King Doo that appears as a mid-boss. It is first fought in Stage 3 of Raisin Ruins. Waddle Doo appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Parasol Challenge (wielding a Parasol), as well as the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 1. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Waddle Doo appears exactly as he does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. However, Waddle Doo now attacks more often, firing its Beam Whip at regular intervals rather than waiting for Kirby to come close to it. In these games, some Waddle Doos do not fire Beam Whips, running around very quickly instead. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse A Waddle Doo appears in the intro of this game, alongside a Broom Hatter and Cappy. He has his color drained when Claycia steals Planet Popstar's colors and is rendered immobile for the rest of the game. He also appears as a collectible figurine. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Waddle Doo is one of King Dedede's minions. This certain Waddle Doo seems to be in charge of the innumerable Waddle Dees that are under King Dedede's command, and can summon all of them to rush to his aid. He can speak, despite having no mouth, and is also multilingual, being able to translate the Waddle Dees' language. This skill was mostly shown in Tourist Trap, when King Dedede wanted to turn Dream land into a tourist attraction (Waddle Doo was able to translate for the tourists). Unlike in the games this Waddle Doo never fires beams from his eyes, although he never really had a reason to do so. He is not hostile towards Kirby and treats him pleasantly when not around King Dedede. This specific Waddle Doo makes a surprise appearance in Kirby Mass Attack, namely in Kirby Quest. Distinguished by his sword, he appears alongside Escargoon, Dedede, and numerous Waddle Dees as one of King Dedede's attacks. In the Japanese version of the anime, Captain Waddle Doo had a high voice, whereas in the English dub, he was given a lower voice. This Waddle Doo also cares greatly for the Waddle Dees, as shown in multiple episodes. In Hunger Struck, he gives a plea to King Dedede to change the food, but when he refuses, he leaves angrily and grumbles that "he's gonna get it." When the Waddle Dees riot, he supports their riot and gets food in the castle for them. When Fryclops feeds the hungry Waddle Dees, he tells him that they are in his debt. In Waddle While You Work, when King Dedede sold all of his Waddle Dees to pay off a debt from Nightmare Enterprises, Waddle Doo leaves the castle as he had no one to order around. He also seems to give them lots of food, as he gave them a feast and once ordered 2,000 steak sandwiches for them. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Waddle Doo makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during King Dedede's Side + B Move "Waddle Dee Toss". The chance of throwing a Waddle Doo rather than a Waddle Dee is 20.4%. If the Waddle Doo collides with an opponent during the throw, it will deal slash damage. Upon landing on the stage, Waddle Doo acts like he normally does in the ''Kirby'' series - walking around and occasionally using his Beam Whip attack. The Beam Whip can hit repeatedly, dealing up to 27% damage to an opponent if they get hit for the full duration of the attack. Waddle Doo can be attacked to get rid of it, and is only slightly tougher than a Waddle Dee. Waddle Doo may also appear during King Dedede's Final Smash. Rather than using his Beam Whip, he will slide quickly across the stage, dealing electrical damage to any opponents who touch him. Waddle Doo appears as a collectible trophy as well. Waddle Doo appears as an enemy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS's Smash Run mode. He looks and acts much like he does in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, his Beam Whip is much faster, and has a slightly different effect. Related Quotes Trivia *In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Waddle Doo's eye is octagonal instead of circular. This is due to 3D graphical limitations. **Also in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Waddle Doo's trophy states that its eye is "unblinking." However, the Sword Waddle Doo from the anime is seen to frequently blink, and he uses his upper eyelid to make expressions as well. They also blink in the Smash Run mode of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS ''and again in Kirby Star Allies. *In early artwork for games such as ''Kirby's Dream Land, his feet are green and he has three hairs. *Waddle Doo exists as an unused enemy in Kirby's Block Ball, with its eye bursting out of its head upon defeat. It is possible that its death animation was the reason it was never used. *In a prerelease version of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, a blue Waddle Doo could be used as a playable character. *In the sub-game Kirby Brawlball, Waddle Doos sweep their Beam Whips upward instead of downward. *Waddle Doo's AI in Kirby's Avalanche is also used by Mummy in Puyo Puyo. Videos Artwork Waddledoo2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB_Waddle_Doo_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Waddle Doo KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Waddle Doo 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 5.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 6.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 7.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 8.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Waddle Doo artwork 9.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Waddle Doo artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Waddle Doo artwork 2.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Parasol Waddle Doo) Image:Waddledoo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Waddle Doo small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KPR Sticker 33.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) KPR Sticker 154.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Gallery KDL Mike.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Waddle_Doo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Waddle_Doo_Orange.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) The 'Course Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' EE Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Swinging_Waddle_Doo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Parasol_Waddle_Doo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Parasol) KSS_Waddle_Doo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) K64_Waddle_Doo.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Waddle_Doo.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD Waddle Doo Purple.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) NID Waddle Doo 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Parasol) KatAM Waddle Doo.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' amazing mirror parasol wd.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Parasol) Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_1412788238009.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KCC Waddle Doo pic.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Waddle_Doo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:Waddle Doo Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSU Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Copy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KEY Waddle Doo shot.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Waddle Doo Brawlball.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) SPE Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KQ Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) KRtDL Waddle Doo.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KDCSE_Smash_Smash_Kick.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KTD Reviving Tomato.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SmashDoo.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Waddle_Doo.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' KatRC_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Waddle_Doo.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Orchestra_Waddle_Doo.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra KBR_Waddle_Doo.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Kirby_Sir_Kibble_Waddle_Doo_Wester_SA.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Waddle Doo KSA.png|Kirby Star Allies Sprites and Models Image:WaddledooKDL.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Waddle Doo sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Waddle Doo sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palettes) Image:WaddledooquickdrawKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) Image:WaddledooKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Image:WaddledooKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KBBWaddleDoo2.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (unused) Image:WaddledooKSS.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (Enemy) Image:WaddledooaltpalettesKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palettes) Image:WaddledoohelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Helper) Image:WaddledoosamuraiKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) KTnT Waddle Doo sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT Waddle Doo sprite 2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (alternate palette) K64 Waddle Doo model.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Waddle Doo sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Waddle Doo sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) Image:WaddledoosamuraiKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Quick Draw) KatAM waddle doo dropper.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) Image:WaddledooKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' waddledoo_canvascurseplayablecharacter.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (playable character) Waddle doo trophy 3691.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Image:Waddle_Doo_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Enemy) Waddle Doo palette 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) Image:WaddledoohelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper) Image:WaddledoohelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Waddle Doo sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Waddle Doo sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KMA Waddle Doo sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Quest) Other Helper Icons Image:WaddledooiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Waddle Doo es:Waddle Doo fr:Waddle Doo it:Waddle Doo ja:ワドルドゥ pl:Waddle Doo zh:瓦多度 Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Beam Enemies Category:Parasol Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Main Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Waddle Doos Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters